


Contrived Demons

by Garchomp445



Series: Fire Emblem Polyship Week 2017 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Severa, Nah, Lucina, Cynthia, Kjelle, and Morgan explore a spooky mansion to recover lost, precious books. But after a mysterious disappearance, things take a turn for the weird...Friday, Sept. 8th: Fear / Communication / Security





	Contrived Demons

The entire mansion’s frame seems to be falling apart, several shutters are held up by only a single nail, and even in the pale moonlight, it’s obvious that parts of the roof have already caved in. Severa practically shouts,

“Gods, did we HAVE to come here at night, too? Just GETTING to it is creepy enough!”

Nah flits her head back just enough to remark, “You didn’t HAVE to come, Severa. I suppose important conservation work is too mind-wracking for some people.”

Severa lets out a frustrated growl, “Oh yeah?! I betcha I’ll find way better books than you anyway!”

Nah giggles to herself, “I’ll take that bet!”

“What? Wait, you can’t just-”

Kjelle interrupts, “Too late. I volunteer to judge the competition.”

Severa rolls her eyes, “Kjelle, if you have a discerning eye for books, than I’m a slug in a trenchcoat!”

Cynthia cackles from up the road with Lucina, “Who’s to say that you AREN’T!?”

“Nice one!” Morgan high-fives Cynthia while Severa’s blood pressure rises, but from behind her, a calming voice rings out,

“Please try not to aggravate one another. We should keep quiet in the event that wild animals are roosting here, or so as not to alert the locals.” Lucina puts a hand over her chest, “While preserving the works of late scholars is important, it is easy to forget that we are infringing on another’s private property. We must take care to respect them, even in death.”

Severa tries not to roll her eyes, the rest of the party is much quieter, with only Cynthia muttering, “Yeah!”, but Nah seems to be walking stiffer than before. Severa makes a note to grill her later. Kjelle says,

“A friendly competition would still be acceptable, right, Lucina?”

“Of course.”

Morgan stares over at Severa, puts two thumbs down, then stage-whispers, “You’re going down!”

Severa scrunches up her face, “What? This is just between Nah and I.”

“Oh yeah! Whoops!”

Nah suddenly stops in her tracks, “Heeey, wouldn’t it be funner to see how ALL of you do?” She turns around to the rest of the group, “How about we all try to look for coolest books?”

“Yeah! Neat!”

“Sounds good.”

“Nah, not everyone has a lantern.” Lucina puts up a hand, “I suggest that we split into teams.”

Cynthia shouts, “I call Morgan and Nah!”

“You can’t just pick the two best people right off the bat!” Severa glares at the three girls exchanging hugs. Nah leers back,

“Oh? Admitting defeat ALREADY?”

Severa spins over to Lucina, “Lucina! Isn’t this a bit unfair?”

“Morgan and Nah do read more than the three of us combined.” Lucina holds her chin in her hand, “But-”

“Yeah, what are you, chicken?” Kjelle drapes one arm around Severa, who nearly flinches at the contact, “Don’t you trust me?”

Severa rolls her eyes as obviously as possible, “Oh, you WANT me to lose, don’t you?” She rolls under Kjelle’s arm, “Well, guess what, I’ll just work twice as hard!”

Kjelle scoffs, “I read books. Occasionally”

Cynthia leaps to the front of the party, “Okay! So the teams are me, Morgan, and Nah, versus…” She leans down to do a drumroll on her knees, “Lucina, Kjelle, and Severa!”

Severa smirks, “All this ‘cause you couldn’t remember to bring a lantern?”

“Sh-shuddup! You didn’t bring one, either!”

Severa grumbles to herself.

The path up to the front door is weed-infested and barren, all displaced rocks and old wrought-iron fencing. Its front porch extends from one corner to a rounded tower near the other corner, sprawling with smashed pots and disused benches. The door’s paint is chipping off in white flakes, but the stained-glass is still relatively intact, with only a few panels missing. Cynthia’s teeth are chattering, Nah is hiding behind her, Morgan looks excited, and of course Lucina and Kjelle are merely vaguely interested. Severa is pretty glad that Noire decided to stay behind, this is decidedly five kinds of not her cup of tea. Lucina speaks,

“You must all be as careful as possible. Unfortunately, with the state this building’s in, any part of it could collapse if we disturb it. Walk slowly, speak quietly, and leave as fast as you can if some part starts to fall.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Cynthia gives a shaky salute, “And may the best team win!”

Cynthia steps over to the door and pulls on the handle, “Well, it looks like we can’t go insi-”

Kjelle’s boot smashes the flimsy door into the ground. Cynthia freezes as she recoils from the noise, and Kjelle immediately tromps a few feet into the dilapidated building. Severa joins her, and is immediately disappointed. It looks pretty normal for an abandoned building, the carpet is chewed up with the occasional weed, but pictures on the wall are only slightly faded, and barely anything is broken.

“Ugh. No one even bothered to come and loot the place.”

Lucina’s lantern illuminates most of the hallway, dusty motes swirling in the light. Morgan brightly states,

“Hey, the library could be over that way! Cynthia, Nah, come on!”

Cynthia tentatively takes a step into the house, Severa says,

“Morgan, if you’re going to blabber all your strategies right in the open, then we’re gonna steal them.” Severa smirks, “Let’s head over that way first!”

Morgan gives a betrayed gape, but Cynthia and Nah are slightly less tense as everyone but Kjelle follows her. Kjelle barks,

“Well, I’m going this way, see-”

Severa dashes over, grabbing her arm, “You don’t have a lantern! Do you WANT to walk into nine walls?!”

Kjelle grumbles something, but begrudgingly trudges after Severa. Nah, Cynthia, and Morgan are back to chattering among themselves, “What do you mean you don’t remember looting houses?” “That doesn’t sound very heroic, Cynthia!” Severa notices Kjelle trying to slip free of her arm, and holds on tighter. Severa says,

“Wow, isn’t this romantic? Just two good girlfriends, arms locked in an abandoned house?”

“It is indeed romantic.” Severa jumps when Lucina tries to take her other arm with her non-lantern arm, “Is this an upgrade to holding hands?”

“Wait, uh, Lucina,” Severa shakes her head, Lucina doesn’t have a suspecting bone in her body, “Yeah. Sure!”

Kjelle mumbles again, glaring all about the walls and ceiling, so Severa pulls her tighter and engages with Lucina,

“You were never really okay with looting even in the future, Lucina.” Lucina raises her eyebrows, “Did Nah pay you off, or something?” Severa ends with a distinct smile,

“No, nothing of the sort. She merely appealed to my sense of duty.” Lucina smiles, “In this case, I think it’s all right to see what we can find.”

Sure enough, Morgan leads them to the library nearly immediately. It’s cramped, but full of enough mostly-intact books for a lifetime, all packed into slightly warped shelves that go up to the second story. Nah gasps, scanning the spines of each book and reading them aloud in various pitches. Severa whispers to Kjelle,

“Now, I know you’re planning something, so I’m gonna keep an eye on you the WHOLE night.”

Kjelle smirks, “You’ll see.” Then she laughs at whatever expression Severa’s making.

“Whatever.”

Oh gods, now Severa actually has to try and find cool books. Nah and her girlfriends already have a sizable head start, Kjelle just vanished, and Lucina is spending nine hours paging through one book. Severa goes to the bottom of the shelf, and starts looking for rare titles, stuff she’s heard mentioned before, maybe a dictionary or two. At the very bottom of a shelf, there’s a locked box, but with their only two lanterns on the other side of the room, Severa can’t tell what it looks like. She digs a finger behind it, and it’s pretty stuck. It feels like it’s warped into the nearby books and shelf, or she could just use a little more muscle.

A high-pitched scream pierces her concentration, and it shouts,

“KJELLE! NO!”

Severa snaps up so quickly she smacks into the bookshelf behind her, and rushes from the corner with her sword drawn. Lucina is wielding Falchion from atop a table, head whipping in all directions, Morgan has drawn a tome, Cynthia has a spear, and Nah is holding two lanterns  outstretched. Severa shouts,

“Where did she go!?”

Cynthia shrieks back, “This place is haunted! I knew it!”

“HEY! I was the one who said it was creepy!”

Lucina hops from the table and commands, “Kjelle disappeared over by the far wall. There might be a pitfall, or some other danger.”

Morgan grimaces, “She won’t be able to see anything down there!”

Severa sprints over, notices a well-proportioned hole in the ground, and puts a hand up to cover her face, and dryly states, “Oh yeah, she’ll be in tons of danger.”

Lucina says, “Severa? Are you all right?” She begins walking towards Severa, who turns away and remarks,

“No! I can’t just let Kjelle be alone! I’m going to search for her!” Severa carefully modulates her voice to hide her laughter, “I can’t let even one of my girlfriends go!”

Then she runs off, Cynthia shrieking, and Lucina shouting,

“NO! You can’t see!”

Just then, the dilapidated panelling below her erupts, and she falls into darkness. She hears shuffling, rattling noises, a few undignified bangs, and then Kjelle’s voice,

“Did you miss me?”

“Oh my gosh.” Severa tries to sit up, but headbutts the floor of the building just above them, and Kjelle puts a hand over her mouth before she can vocalize. Severa angrily whispers, “THIS WAS YOUR PLAN?! OH YEAH, MAKE THE JUMPY, PARANOID KIDS EVEN MORE PARANOID.”

Kjelle’s audible sigh is enough to make Severa calm down,

“‘Cause it’s brilliant. I can’t WAIT to make them eat their shorts in terror.”

Kjelle laughs, “I’m glad we’re mostly on the same page.”

“Uh, mostly?”

Severa feels something wet and fleshy collide with-OH it’s a kiss! Kjelle’s INEPTLY kissing her! Severa kisses back with gusto, but pulls away to screech angrily,

“Did you just kidnap me so we could kiss in private,” Severa bares her teeth, “You absolute loon?!”

“No one said we can’t have fun, right?”

“Gods, you’re the worst.” Severa crawls off of Kjelle, “What’s the plan?”

“So I’m going to need you to go up and give me intel. I’m going to make noises from the crawlspace to drive them towards a room, and then we’ll…”

“Pfft, you REALLY thought this plan through.” Kjelle shoves her, “I’ll get that part, just give me time to find a room.”

“I’ll drive them towards you in five minutes once I hear you stop moving.”

“See you.”

Kjelle punches the floorboards away, revealing a worn-down kitchen, dusty and full of plenty of interesting utensils. Severa immediately sets to work.

 

\--

 

“Oh gods. This isn’t going to work.” Severa glares at the dumb contraption she’s made. Of course she did the obvious stuff, bolting the windows shut, hanging new curtains with a carefully wrapped cord so they’ll unfurl and wiggle about, tying a string to the doorknob so she can close it without getting near, but she’s only got a minute left and her tripwire still won’t do anything besides tripping them. If she has it pull this cord, then it can pull this pan out from underneath this stack of pans, and then she bursts into a flurry of movement, rearranging the pots, and placing a bunch of weird round things into into what should be able to blast across the room. She hears distant thumps, and sprints from the room.

In just the next room, she hears screams and shouts from her other girlfriends, specifically Lucina trying to keep at least some semblance of order, and they sprint past her hiding spot, right into the prepared room. Severa leans forward, and pulls the cord to shut the door.

“GODS! Nah, break the door!” Severa’s contraptions begin going off with a clattering crescendo, screams and shrieks, and a whole lot of laughs as well. Morgan shouts in mock terror,

“Oh no! There’s so much red! Blood! Death! Argh!”

Cynthia shrieks, “Ghosts! GHOST BLOOD!!”

Nah shouts, “I’M SICK OF THIS!” A huge flash pours out from the crack in the door, and a shattering CRASH reverberates through the house. Morgan brightly says,

“Hi, Kjelle!”

Nah roars, “I KNEW IT!”

“What?! What do you mean you knew the whole time?!” Cynthia sniffles, “You’re all so mean!”

Nah’s voice sounds modulated and faraway, but very, very loud, “YOU ARE MEAN! IS SEVERA HIDING JUST AROUND THE CORNER!!”

“Uh, yeah.”

Severa instinctively shouts, “DON’T BLOW MY COVER!”

Nah roars again, Lucina shouts, “Nah, don’t tear the whole building down!”

Another light flashes, and Severa goes to join them, Nah smarms,

“Fine! But I don’t have to speak to either of them for a week!”

Severa leans against the doorframe, and smiles as sweetly as she can muster,

“Aw, didn’t you love a good competition?”

Nah screams again, barely held back by Kjelle, Cynthia, Morgan, and Lucina, all united as one.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAaaa! Oh gosh this was very, very dumb. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, feel free to comment, leave kudos, or think fondly on a long-distant memory


End file.
